Xiaolin Showdown Halloween Adventure!
by Cataclyptic
Summary: the title says it all. everything from omens and bigfoot, to wedgies and nukes. oneshot crackfic.


Xiaolin showdown: The Halloween adventure!!!

* * *

Omi walked with confidence across the great hall. After all, he was the greatest xiaolin monk who ever lived, so why shouldn't he? Strangely, he hadn't seen his fellow monks ever since today… He paused for a second to stop by a random calendar in the hall. All the X's were on the whole month, except for one. Each of them said something random about Omi being the greatest. Omi crossed off the last one.

"October thirty first!" Omi said. He paused to read the inscription. "_You are the greatest! But make sure you remind your friends; they are imperfect and sloppy__, so they may forget it__"_ It said.

"Wow! It's right!" Omi said. "I had better remind my friends before their tiny minds forget it!" He hurriedly ran to Raimundo's room; he was the most sloppy and forgetful of the group. Omi quickly opened the door.

"Raimundo! I have come to remind you that I-

Omi saw Raimudo's zomibified body and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! RAIMUNDO HAS TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!" He ran out, only to bump into Kimiko.

"What was all that screaming about??" she said. Kim was wearing a hat and holding a broom.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Omi screamed again. "KIMIKO HAS TURNED INTO A WITCH!!!!!" H ran away until a giant gorilla stopped him.

"CLAY HAS TURNED INTO A BIGFOOT!!!!" Omi was about to scream his head off when Raimundo cupped his mouth.

"God Omi! Stop screaming! Its Halloween!!!"

"AAAAAAGGGG- Huh?" Omi said. He now realized that Raimundo was back to his normal self.

"What is this strange hallows ween of which you speak of?"

"Uh Halloween…" Kimiko said. "It's where you dress up as monsters and scary creatures to go trick or treating!" Omi contemplated this information.

"So then… Raimundo is not a zombie?"

"Nope. Just used the Zing zom bone." Raimundo said.

"And Kimiko is not really a witch?"

"Nuh- uh." She said.

"And clay is in that bigfoot costume?" The bigfoot grunted and gave a thumbs up sign.

"WHAT IN TARNATION WAS ALL THAT SCRERAMIN' ABOUT!!!" Clay appeared behind Raimundo in a bandit costume.

"Oh nothing. Just omi-

Raimundo paused.

"Say, if your over there…" Rai pointed to Clay "Then who is over-

The bigfoot jumped up, crashed through the window and dashed away. The Xiaolin monks stared. Omi searched through Raimundo's pocket until he found the moby morphers.

"Moby morphers!" he said. He instantly transformed into the worst possible thing he could think of…

"AAWW!!! Its so cute!" Kim shrieked. Omi had made a squirrel costume around himself. The Xiaolin Warriors ran towards the door once kim had let go of omi. Clay opened the door but was stopped by Dojo.

"KIDS!!! I JUST SAW BIGFOOT!!!" Master fung randomly appeared behind Dojo.

"It is an Omen." He said.

"Wha-? How can Bigfoot be an Omen?" Raimundo protested. Fung shrugged.

"I have no idea. But it says so in the big book of omens." Master fung pulled out the big book of omens.

"According to the book, Bigfoot appearing means-

"Yeah, yeah; ten thousand years of darkness!" they all said. It was pretty obvious.

"I can only hope that the book is wrong…" Fung said ominously. An eerie silence fell over the group.

"Say, has that there book ever been wrong?" Clay asked.

"No."

"Darnit!"

_Chase __youngs__ lair…_

"I hate Halloween…" Chase young said with malice. Wuya skipped towards him.

"Why chasey- dear?" she asked.

"Because of-

_DING-DONG!_

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!! THERE THEY ARE AGAIN!!!" Chase ran and opened the door to reveal three little kids holding bags.

"Trick or treat!" they said.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY CANDY!!!" Chase young screamed. He slammed the door shut.

_DING- DONG!_

Chase opened the door again.

"Trick or treat!" the kids said once more.

"Look. What makes you think I have candy anyway!!!" He shut the door again

_DING-DONG!_

He opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Chase young was steaming mad now.

"Okay then… TRICK!!!"

_Meanwhile, inside the lair_

Wuya jumped from her sleeping position when she heard screams of little kids. She hurriedly ran over to the door. Wuya opened it to see Chase young in dragon form holding three bags of candy.

"Where did they go?" she said. Chase stepped aside to reveal the little kids hanging on a pole by their underwear in the worst possible wedgie anyone had seen.

"OH CHASE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL???" Wuya said remorsefully. "AT LEAST KILL THEM SO THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER!!!!"

"I WANT THEM TO SUFFER!!!" Chase screamed back. He walked into his lair and shut the door.

_DING- DONG!_

Chase opened, face red with anger.

"Uh, hi Chase!"

"SPICER!!! What are you doing here!" Jack was in a pumpkin costume.

"Well, um… my parents don't let me trick or treat since I'm too old so, uh, wanna hang out?" Chase slammed the door and the door slammed on spicer.

"THAT is why I hate Halloween!" Chase ranted to Wuya. "Every year, people come to get candy and it ANNOYS ME TO HE-

"CHASE! No cursing in a k+ rated fanfiction!" she scolded. Chase slumped back in his chair.

"If only there was some way to get rid of Halloween forever…" Chase said. Suddenly he sprang back up. He ran over to another part of his lair where he picked up a calculator. He did some calculations and exclaimed

"THAT'S IT!!!" he ran out of the lair skipping like a giddy school girl. Wuya sighed.

"There he goes again…" suddenly she heard a moan from under her. It was Jack.

"Hey wuya? Wanna hang out?" Jack nodded his eyebrows up and down.

"YOU SICKO!!!" Wuya slammed the door which slammed on Jack.

_The Xiaolin Temple_

Clouds began to gather around a mountain.

"It is an omen." Master fung said. He pulled out the big book o' omens again.

"If angry clouds gather, then chase young is about to hatch a plot that will result in-

"Ten thousand years of darkness! We know!" everyone said.

"Erm yes…" Master fung said. "You must go there immediately, Xiaolin warriors!"

"Aw! It's our day off!" Raimundo complained. "Why can't you do it?"

"I'm too young to die!" Master fung replied.

"No your not! You're like over 20,000 years old!!"

"86…" Master fung grimaced.

"Really? Cause I swear, you look that old…"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER!" Fung said. "WUDAI SUNSET LIGHT!" he hurled the Xiaolin Warriors atop the mountain with his blast. When they woke up, they heard an evil laugh.

"Greetings Xiaolin warriors. I thought you might try to stop me…" Chase young stood with about a thousand nukes behind him.

"Now I will inact my plan! You see, if I get rid of 1/15792776th of the worlds mass, (which happens to be the weight of this mountain)the earth will be pulled in towards the sun, so we will have one less day; RESULTING IN THE END OF HALLOWEEN!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chase pulled out a random button. "AND NOTHING YOU SAY CAN STOP ME!!!"

"So… you're going to blow up this mountain to end Halloween?" Kimiko said

"Yep." Chase smirked.

"Well, how do you know that the day you get rid of is going to be Halloween? It might be February 21st! or even saint patricks day! I mean Halloween IS a pretty popular holiday!"

"True…" Chase said. He dropped the remote slightly.

"Also, if you do get rid of one more day, then Halloween will come even sooner…"

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!" he smashed the remote on the ground.

"I'm hate Halloween…" Chase sulked.

"Don't blame yourself!" Rai piped up "Blame Wuya!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you know WHY we celebrate Halloween?"

"Why…"

"Because Halloween is the day Dashi imprisoned Wuya!" Wuya randomly appeared.

"Now that I think about… he's right!" Wuya exclaimed.

"YOU'RE THE REASON FOR MY SUFFERING!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

Chase began to chase Wuya around the mountain top. Suddenly, they began to head towards the bombs…

"NO! WATCH OUT FOR THE-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

a/n: Happy Halloween!!! 


End file.
